Fallen Angel
by SpitefulStories
Summary: What seems to be a fallen boy from heaven, ends up to become a deadly leader for millions of demons buried deep in the pits of hell. The story takes place after the boy fell from the gates of heaven and has been sent to hell for sins unknown...


**A Fallen Angel**

By: SpitefulStories

 ** _Prologue:_**

(The story begins in the waiting room for the entrance to hell. This story follows a fallen angel who was turned feral by all of the hatred given to him.)

"My name...Is Lukas Deltor..." a teenage-looking guy says to a dark, cloaked being behind a podium.

Menacingly, it slowly looks down at him. Without a second thought or a word, it points to what appears to be a waiting room. Full of people who looked to be creatures, and demons of all sorts.

As Lukas begins walking to the room, he glances around. Everything around him looks like they would tear him apart if given the chance.

Lukas starts to look down, and walks slightly faster to the room, and takes his seat.

An insect-like creature looks down at him.

"Hm...Fresh meat, eh?" it says with a slight evil grin.

"Eheh...you could say that. I-Is it a good thing?" Lukas shyly replies.

"Suuuurre...hehehe..." it laughs. "Seems like you might not..make it too far down here..Hows bout we make a...deal if you'd like to call it that."

Lukas gives an unsure look to the insect.

"Uh-uhm...sure?"

"Great! Now I'm gonna need you to listen. This is important if ya wanna live." it says giving a stern look, as if draining Lukas soul through the eyes.

"You see that big guy over there?

He gestures to a purple, brute creature. The brute is wearing shoulder pads covered in spikes, along with a chestplate with a strange symbol on the front while carrying what appears to be a mace. Menacing to say the least.

"I'm gonna need ya to go up to em. Look em dead in the eyes, and say somethin mean to em...eh?"

Lukas hesitates and stands up slowly. As he walks to the brute he looks back to the insect, maybe for the last time. It's just sitting there clapping and laughing slightly. He turns back around, takes a deep breath as he approaches the brute.

"Erm...Hey! You! You.. big...purple freak!" Lukas yells at the brute.

"Hurrh?" it replies looking down and starts to laugh. "Bahahaha!!"

"Ah...uh...heheh..." Lukas stutters.

The brute picks up Lukas by the head and laughs even louder in his face, spit flies onto his face, and out of blind anger, Lukas blurts out,

"You giant reject of a monster, put me down before I make you regret even laughing! Or so help me you'll meet your entire family in this room!"

The room goes dead silent. All of the creatures turn to Lukas and the brute. Lukas then realizes what he said. As the brute let's him down, he slowly backs up to where he was once sitting. He then sits down with the insect. The room then slowly fills back up with conversations and loud noises.

"So, how...was that?" Lukas says with a nervous look.

The insect just stares at him. It gets up, then starts to walk away while muttering,

"What is wrong with you..."

Lukas looked confused, then yells out back at the insect,

"Hey! What about the deal?!"

It turns back to him, and just shakes its head, still mumbling,

"Sorry kiddo, I don't work with people who like to ruin others lives..."

He sits there and starts to regret saying anything at all, then just decides to brush it off his shoulder. It isn't too big of a deal, things will clear up. As time passes, more and more creatures go through the doors behind the podium. Out of boredom he decides to just look around at all of the variety of faces. Later on, the cloaked man behind the podium stands up, the room goes silent. He calmy says aloud,

"Lukas. Deltor. It is your time."

There is pure panic showing in Lukas as he stands up. Every creature in the room, including the insect and the brute stare at him. He starts wondering why the cloaked one chose to stand up and call him, while he just let others pass through without checking in, or without their names said aloud. He starts walking to the podium. Creatures begin to mumble to each other, possibly rumors about Lukas. One catches his interest,

"Ya know, I heard this kid used to be some sorta angel. What he said to the purple guy seems...I dunno..a little dark for someone pure, ya know?"

The other one whispers back,

"That's probably why he got kicked out."

The two start cackling with joy, Lukas chooses to ignore them as he approached the podium. The cloaked figure turns around to a huge set of doors and slowly opens them. He then steps aside, and points into the dark abyss past the doors. Lukas gives him, and the other creatures one last look. As he steps forward the cloaked creature says a final set of words to him,

"Don't. Keep. Him. Waiting."


End file.
